Parasites
by UPRC
Summary: Theres something strange going on at Hinata-Sou... And Keitaro knows it!
1. Chapter 1

Parasites Part One "Come... Embrace the darkness...." Darkness. Complete darkness. Silence... Except for that raspy voice. "We need you... We yearn for you..." If anything, that voice was an annoyance. "We are incomplete without you... Join us!" Dark grey clouds began to swirl about.  
  
Keitaro's eyes flew open at the sound of a loud scream. It had come from upstairs... Not from Naru's room though. He jumped up and struggled to get dressed, falling flat on his face a few times before being successful. He ran out to see Mitsune walking out of her room, yawning. "Who was that!?" Keitaro asked quickly. Mitsune shrugged. "Somebody upstairs?" She replied, half asleep. The two went up the stairs together and saw everyone else crowded around Motoko's door. Keitaro ran over and put his hand on Naru's shoulder. "Whats going on?" He asked her. Naru shook her head. "It was Motoko. I was the first to get here. I tried to go in and see what was wrong, but she won't let me open the door... What could be wrong? Did something happen?" Keitaro turned his attention to Motoko's door. "I don't know. Did you even try opening the door?" Naru nodded quickly. "I did, but her hand came out and shoved me back!" "How hard did she push you back? Did she say anything?" Again, she nodded. "She pushed me very hard. I slammed into my wall! And she yelled at me... She told me to stay away." Keitaro gave Naru's shoulder a small, quick rub before approaching Motoko's door. "Motoko.. ? Its Keitaro. Is everything alright in there?" He called out. There was no answer. Everyone stood around silently. "Motoko? Are you okay?" He called out again. It sounded as if there was a slight shifting sound coming from within, but there was no reply. "Motoko Aoyama! Are you alright?" Keitaro yelled. There was no reply. There was nothing but an eerie silence. "Maybe somebody should go in?" Shinobu spoke up. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before looking at Keitaro. "M-Me!?" He stuttered. Naru walked forward to him. "Of course. Your the kanrinin." Keitaro bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll do it." With that, he turned to the door and slowly reached for it. He slowly slid it open quietly, hoping Motoko wouldn't smash him like she had done to Naru. To his relief, he opened it all the way, but even with all the lights in the hall on, it was still very dark inside. "Where... Where is Motoko?" He asked without looking at the others. Naru took a small step in the room and looked around. "Its so dark... I can't see her bed or anything." Keitaro pointed to the wall. "Well, at least we can see the window... But the light is hardly even entering the room." Kanako walked over to the doorway and peeked in. "Motoko- chan?" Keitaro shook his head. "Is she even there?" Naru looked at everyone, then at Keitaro. "She is a good friend of mine. I'll go in..." Keitaro reached out for a moment, as if to say 'don't go' but Naru had already vanished into the darkness of Motoko's room.  
  
Naru made her way into the haze. She turned back, expecting to see Keitaro and the others waiting for her, but all she saw was a distant light which seemed to be miles away. She turned around once again and looked around the darkness. Everywhere she looked, there was nothing. "Come... Embrace the darkness...." Came a raspy voice from the darkness. Naru looked around, her legs turning to rubber. "Who are you? ... Where are you? "We need you... We yearn for you..." Came the voice again. Naru turned around without thinking and started heading towards the light which she believed to be the door where her friends were watching in the light hallway. "We are incomplete without you... Join us!" This time it was closer than ever.  
  
"Keitaro? Where is she?" Kaolla asked. Keitaro shook his head. "I don't know. But she'll be okay... I know she will." Just then, everyone heard the high pitched scream of Naru Narusegawa come from deep within the darkness. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do or what to say. Keitaro spoke up first. "Uhhh... I think we should wait until it gets light..." He looked at his watch. "See? Four o'clock in the morning. Give it another hour and a half... It would be light by that time... Unless anyone else wants to go in there?" Kanako and Mitsune, who were by Keitaro, stood just outside of the room looking inside. "I agree with Keitaro. We don't know whats going on. It could just be some prank Naru and Motoko are playing..." Mitsune said softly. Keitaro nodded. "Lets uhh... Get some sleeping blankets and wait until the sun rises, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement as they went to fetch sleeping blankets.  
  
Keitaro's eyes slowly opened to see the sunlight pouring in from the window. He sat up quickly and looked around. The others were all still asleep. He lifted his arm and looked at his watch. It was seven o'clock in the morning. He then stood up and stretched before looking at Motoko's room which was full of light. In her bed, Motoko was sleeping quietly. "What the heck?" Keitaro asked himself, confused. He turned around and made his way to Naru's room. She was laying in her bed hugging her Liddo-kun, smiling. "Huh!?" Keitaro didn't know what to do. He ran back to the sleeping bags and wondered who would be the best person to wake. He decided upon Mitsune. He ran to her and nudged her. "Wake up!" She slowly woke up and looked at him. "Uh?? What time is it?" Keitaro shook his head. "Nevermind, you've got to see this!" He pulled her up and pointed her at Motoko's room. For a moment, she just stood staring off into space, but then... "SHE'S FINE!" She yelled. With this, everyone woke up, as did Motoko. She looked a little out of it though, but she was awake. Keitaro ran over to her. "Motoko! Are you okay? What happened last night?" Motoko smiled at Keitaro. "What do you mean? Everything is fine. I slept like a baby." And as soon as she got that out of her mouth, she also let out a small giggle. Keitaro blinked a few times. Motoko then sat up and stretched. "Lovely morning, isn't it?" She asked him. Keitaro shook his head. "Motoko-chan. Your half naked! Aren't you going to try to kill me or something?" Motoko smiled softly. "I would never hurt a friend as dear as you, Keitaro." "Keitaro! Your awake! Great to see you!" Came Naru's voice from the hall. Keitaro scratched his head. "Ok, this isn't right."  
  
Keitaro sat down beside Kanako and Shinobu and began sipping his tea. Across the table, Motoko was waving, trying to get his attention. "What is it?" He asked her. Like she had all morning, she smiled at him. "Naru is going to buy me some feminine clothes! Want to come and help?" "It would be fun! All three of us!" Naru chirped. Keitaro didn't know what to do. He couldn't understand how or why, but Motoko was being very nice to him. Naru's behavior was also questionable. "Well. I have nothing to do today. I guess I'll come after my tea." He responded. Motoko giggled. "Oh, your so silly. Just drink it on the way! We'll walk to the mall!" Naru and Motoko skipped over and helped Keitaro out of his seat and then guided him out. "What the heck is wrong with them?" Kanako asked everyone. Mitsune shrugged. "Well... They might be into drugs or something." Shinobu shook her head. "But what happened last night? Those two both vanished in the darkness and today they're happy!"  
  
Motoko walked out wearing a mini-skirt. "Okay Keitaro! Your the guy! How does this look on me?" Since they were acting like morpheine addicts, Keitaro decided to say the truth. "You look great! Very attractive!" Motoko smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being so kind." Naru sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek as well. "Your such a nice person!" Keitaro looked back and forth at both girls. "Whats wrong with you two?" The both giggled. "We're shopping! Nothing's wrong." Naru laughed. Keitaro shook his head. "I want answers! What happened last night in Motoko's room?" The two girls looked at each other and then walked back into the dressing rooms without saying another word to Keitaro.  
  
After about five minutes, the girls re-emerged. Motoko was now wearing a small, revealing outfit. As she did a quick spin, Keitaro noticed something on her back. "What do you think?" She asked him cheerfully. Keitaro shook his head. "Do another one of those spins... It uhh... Makes you look cute." She giggled and did another spin. Keitaro caught a glimpse of what was on her back this time. It was green, lumpy, oval thing. It looked something like mold and was about three inches in diameter. Keitaro shook his head. "Uh... Another. But slower." Naru watched Keitaro examine Motoko as she started to spin. When her back was to him, Naru noticed Keitaro squinting, trying to look at her back like he noticed something. "Motoko! We uhhh... Should go back into the dressing room..." Naru said cautiously. Motoko blinked a few times. "Why?" "Just come on!" Naru said, sounding a little annoyed. Motoko shrugged and followed her in. Keitaro creeped over to listen. "You idiot. Don't be flashing yourself around like that! Put on something not so revealing!" Naru commanded. "Why? Did he... ?" Motoko asked. "I'm sure he did! He already knows something isn't right. Just don't expose yourself! Got it?" "Well... I guess... When will we get the others anyway?" Motoko asked. "We'll get the rest tonight... We'll get Keitaro as well. He seems to be the only one that knows anything." Replied Naru. Motoko nodded as she pulled the store clothes off herself and put her training outfit back on. Together, they walked out of the dressing room only to find that Keitaro was missing. "Where'd that bastard run off to?" Naru exclaimed. Motoko shook her head. "We have to find him!" Together, they ran out in search of Keitaro. 


	2. Chapter 2

Parasites Part Two Keitaro burst into Hinata-Sou, completely out of breath. "Hey! Get over here!" He yelled out. Mitsune, Kaolla, Shinobu and Kanako all walked out and looked at him. Keitaro shook his head. "I know this will sound strange, but Naru and Motoko are thugs!" The four girls stood staring at him, maybe blinking a few times. "What do you mean?" Mitsune finally asked him. "Motoko has a big tattoo on her back! And they're talking about 'getting the others' tonight! I don't know what it means!" He yelled. Kanako sighed. "How do you know their thugs?" Keitaro blinked a few times. "Well... Uhh... I don't know." "Do you even know what happened in the room last night?" Mitsune asked impatiently. "Uh... No..." Keitaro said slowly. "But trust me! They must be thugs! Motoko has a tattoo!" Shinobu looked at the others. "Maybe... He's right."  
  
Keitaro walked over to the lamp, which was the last one on in Hinata-Sou, and flicked it off. It was well past midnight and the two girls had not come home even once since Keitaro arrived back. "Keitaro?" Keitaro turned to see Mitsune standing in her night gown. "Do you know what your wearing?" He asked her curiously. She ignored him and started talking. "Where do you think Motoko and Naru are?" Keitaro shrugged. "They could be anywhere..." "Well, I guess. But they are out there somewhere... I just hope they come back and get some sleep." Mitsune said, while yawning. "Well Keitaro, I'm going to go to bed... Uhhh..." She paused for a moment. "Mitsune?" Keitaro asked. "Uhh... I want you to sleep with me." She said quickly. "Wha?!?!?!?" Keitaro exclaimed. "Not like that!" She snapped at him. "I'm just a little.. Frightened. Last night was a little creepy." Keitaro scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment. "Well.. If it will make you feel safer..." "I just don't want to be alone. I feel safer if someone is there with me." She told him.  
  
Keitaro sat looking at the ceiling. He could feel the warmth from Mitsune's sleeping body beside him. "Just what is going on?" Keitaro asked, looking out the window at a tree which was blowing gently in the wind. Mitsune moaned beside him and her arm fell on his chest. He had to admit, this whole situation made him a little uncomfortable. He never really tried to understand Mitsune as well as Naru, but he never expected she'd ever ask him to sleep with her for security reasons. He looked to his right at Mitsune. Her eyes tightly sealed, her mouth half open. She was breathing lightly, creating a soothing sound for Keitaro. He kept looking at her, wondering what she was dreaming. He never took the time to really look at Mitsune like he was doing now. He was just starting to notice how beautiful she was. "Mmmmmm...." She was moaning again, but it sounded like a pleasant moan. Keitaro turned over to fully face the sleeping woman. He had been in situations like this before, and they had always made him very nervous, but he was feeling totally calm. Slowly, he lifted his arm and looked at his hand. "Good. It's not shaking." He said in relief. He felt Mitsune's hand slide down his chest slightly. He looked down, seeing it stop just below his stomach. "Well, when your asleep you really demand the whole bed, don't you?" He asked her. Without warning, she rolled right against Keitaro. "Ugh? What do I... Do???" He asked himself. He looked right in front of him. Mitsune's face was at eye level with him. She was only inches away. Again, she moaned. Keitaro looked her up and down to see if there was a way he could slide her off of him, but there was no way, unless he'd want to risk waking her up. She started to tip a little bit now, and her face came a little closer to Keitaro. "Uhhh.... This isn't the type of night I expected!" He told himself. Mitsune then rolled right against him, and her lips came in contact with his. Keitaro went stiff, he didn't know if he should move or not. In his head, there were many many voices telling him many different things, but one was overpowering the others. After thinking it over for a quick second, Keitaro embraced the sleeping girl.  
  
"How about this room? Mitsune?" Motoko whispered to Naru. Naru peeked in and noticed two bodies in the bed close together. "Uhh... No, no... Lets go to another room." She whispered back. The two walked across the hall to another room. On the door there was a sign: Shinobu Maehara.  
  
"Come... Embrace the darkness...." Shinobu opened her eyes. "We need you... We yearn for you..." The voice sounded oddly familiar, but somewhat distorted. "... Naru? Is that you?" Shinobu asked quietly. She heard quiet footsteps in her room. She looked at the edge of her bed to see Naru standing there. "You came back? Where were you guys at?" She asked curiously. Naru did not respond. Instead, she bent over, close to Shinobu's face. "We are incomplete without you... Join us!" Naru told the girl.  
  
Keitaro leaned back from Mitsune, who was still sleeping. He was a little surprised at what he had done. He remembered when he was going to do that to Naru... But things went wrong. Out of nowhere, a high pitched scream filled Hinata-Sou, and it definitely on the same floor. Mitsune sat up quickly, along with Keitaro. The two ran out of the room and saw Naru and Motoko walking out of Shinobu's room... Where the scream originated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Parasites Part Three "What were you two doing in there?" Keitaro asked the two girls. Shinobu slowly walked out and looked around. Keitaro couldn't help but notice how strangely she was walking. "Shinobu! Are you alright?" Mitsune asked. At this moment, everyone in Hinata-Sou was on the scene. Shinobu nodded. "I'm fine... Really, I feel great!" She tried to reassure everyone with a smile. Motoko walked over to Shinobu. "Sorry if Naru and I frightened you. We were just closing your window. It was open." Naru nodded. "Never know when it could rain!" Shinobu smiled. "I thought you were a burglar at first, Naru. Until you turned around and smiled." Naru giggled. "I am so sorry I scared you..." Keitaro scratched his head, not knowing what to do. "So... Everything is okay?" He asked. The three girls nodded. "Shinobu, you look pale!" Kanako exclaimed. Shinobu touched her face and smiled. "I'm a little cold... I bet if Naru didn't close my window I would have caught something!" Naru and Shinobu giggled together once again. Motoko would have been as well, if she couldn't help but notice Keitaro's eyes watching her. "Well, lets all go to bed!" Naru said cheerfully. Naru walked ahead of everyone else, and Shinobu went back to her room. Everyone else stood around for a moment and then went back to their rooms. Keitaro was pleased to see that Motoko was the last person leaving the scene. He quickly walked up behind her and threw his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of Hinata-Sou. He continued pulling her all the way to the forest. Keitaro couldn't help but wonder why Motoko wasn't using her strength to get free. When they reached the forest, Keitaro spun her around and looked her in the eyes. "What the hell is going on around here?" He demanded. Motoko blinked a few times. She did not answer. "Fine. I'll have to find out the hard way." Keitaro told her. He then threw her to the ground and pulled her shirt off and looked at her back. Keitaro's eyes widened. "What the hell is that!?" He shouted. Motoko moaned. "Thats... Me." The small green glob was pulsating slowly. It seemed to have attached itself to Motoko's back. "What do you mean its you?!" Keitaro asked. Motoko wiggled him off her back and stood up, putting her shirt back on. "Put two and two together, idiot." Her voice was colder than it had ever been before. Keitaro walked forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I want answers." He told her. Motoko closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Fine. Answers. After a kiss." He told him. Keitaro was about to let her go when she grabbed him by the face and kissed him on the lips. He tried to pull her off, but she wouldn't give up. He felt her tongue next. He didn't know whether to keep trying to throw her off of him, or to join in. Then, Keitaro felt something prickly in his mouth. His mouth began to sting, the pain building up more and more. Slowly, his vision started to fade until everything went black. Motoko let him fall to the ground with a thud. "Weakling..." She hissed at him.  
  
Keitaro walked into Hinata-Sou. Everyone was already awake and eating breakfast. Kaolla looked over at him and smiled. "Hello Keitaro... Nice morning, isn't it?" Kanako walked out from the dining room and smiled. "Hello. We all missed you." Keitaro shook his head. "Your all... Like this? First Naru and Motoko... And Motoko had that thing on her back and..." He paused as he noticed all the girls were now up and looking at him. "Join us." Mitsune whispered to him. "We're female you know... We can offer you plenty of love..." Naru informed him. Keitaro started to back up when he thumped into something. He turned to see Mutsumi. "Keitaro! I missed you!" She told him happily. "NO!" He yelled, running out of Hinata-Sou. Mutsumi scratched her head, wondering what was wrong with Keitaro this morning. She turned back to see all the girls staring at her with narrow eyes.  
  
Keitaro opened the door and walked in. Sitting there on the couch was Sara McDougal. "What do you want!?" She spat at him. "Where's Seta?" He asked. Sara pointed to Seta's room. He quickly ran into the room to see Seta sitting down reading a book. "SETA-SAN!" He yelled. Seta leaped up, dropping the book. "Awww! You made me lose my page, you know!" He informed Keitaro. "Seta! The girls! They all have things on them! And and..." Seta blinked a few times before responding. "Well, Keitaro. All girls hit a time in their life called puberty. During this period the girls will develop 'things' called breasts. These 'breasts' as they are called form on their upper -"  
  
"I know what breasts are!" Keitaro interrupted. "They have... Green things on them..." Seta blinked again. "Why don't you sit down and tell me all about these uhh... Green things." 


	4. Chapter 4

Parasites Part Four "Keitaro, your just confusing me. Tell me the truth!" Seta ordered Keitaro. "I'm telling you the truth! You can go to Hinata-Sou and rip their shirts off yourself!" He responded. Seta leaned back in his reclining chair and looked at Keitaro hard. "If I go to Hinata-Sou... And the girls are fine..." Keitaro nodded quickly. "I swear I'm telling the truth!" "Alright. We'll go to Hinata-Sou."  
  
Naru walked out and saw Seta's van pull up. Keitaro was the first to jump out, followed by Seta who casually slid out from the drievrs side. "Keitaro!" Naru shouted. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "Get off of me!" He warned her, pushing her back a few feet. Naru stood where she was, looking at Keitaro. "W-Whats wrong?" She asked. Keitaro shook his head. "I don't know what you are, but I don't want you near me!" "How dare you talk to me like that!" She hollered. Without warning, her fist met Keitaro's face, sending him flying back against Seta's van. "Keitaro, get your head checked." Seta informed him. He walked over and helped him up. "Look, she's obviously fine. I don't see her smothering you with attention. I have to go back and complete my work." Keitaro shook his head. "She's just tricking you!!!" He ignored Keitaro and climbed into his van, backed up, and left. "Keitaro, whats wrong with you!?" Naru asked. "Come here." Keitaro said softly. Naru blinked a few times before doing so, stopping about two feet from him. "Now, turn around." He instructed her. She didn't know what he was up to, but she decided to do so. "Lets see here..." That was Keitaro, moving closer. "K-Keitaro?" She felt him pull her shirt up quickly, up over her head and off of her. "What?! Theres... Nothing there?" Keitaro sounded shocked. "Pervert!" Naru shouted, as she turned to him. Again, her fist came and smashed him in the face. "Narusegawa! Don't harm him." Keitaro and Naru both looked in the doorway to see Motoko. Keitaro scratched his head. "M-Motoko-chan..." "Yes?" She answered. "Do you remember what happened two nights ago in your room?" She shook her head. "I told you, I slept like a baby." Naru took a step forward. "What do you mean? Your room was... All dark..." Keitaro grabbed Naru by the arm. "Come with me!" He instructed her. She didn't have mich of a choice, he was already dragging her away.  
  
"Are you serious?" Naru asked. Keitaro nodded. "Thats why you don't remember anything... I don't know exactly what the little green things are, but they seem to be influencing everyone's thoughts somehow... I wonder why they're not doing it to you anymore?" Naru shrugged. "I don't know....... Keitaro? Would you like me to describe what happened when I went into Motoko's room?" "Yes! Please!" Keitaro was on the edge of his seat. "Well. I went in and walked for about ten seconds. I turned around hoping to see you and the others but there was just a really faint light. Then there was a voice saying it needed me and stuff... I started back to the light when I felt something wet stick to me, so I screamed as loud as I could... And thats the last thing I remember before seeing Mutsumi standing over me earlier today. She was acting really strange too.. She kept touching me, asking if I were alright..." Keitaro scratched his head. "Hmm.. So they're not using you anymore..." He stopped and thought for a moment. When he returned to Hinata-Sou, all the girls were there and were acting out of the ordinary. He bumped into Mutsumi who was walking in at that moment. She had not been at Hinata-Sou for a few days, so there was a pretty high chance that she was not involved with whatever was going on... And now that Naru was free and Mutsumi was apparently acting strange, there were probably only so many of these things. "Naru... I think I've figured something out." He told her.  
  
"So you think there are only only five or six of these things here?" Naru asked. Keitaro nodded. "Yeah... Do you remember anymore of what the voice said in Motoko's room?" He asked. She leaned back and thought. Her eyes gave Keitaro the impression that she didn't like to think about it. "Well... Lets see... Come... Embrace the darkness.... We need you... We yearn for you... We are incomplete without you... Join us." Keitaro blinked. "Thats it?" Naru nodded. "Yeah. Why? Do you think you have something?" He shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure... But I don't think we should go back to Hinata-Sou."  
  
Shinobu held the phone, waiting for a response. Eventually, there was a click. "Hello?" Came a voice on the other end. "Kentaro Sakata... We need you... Here at Hinata-Sou..." She said back. "Huh? Kentaro sounded confused. "Mutsumi wants to show you how much she loves you!" Shinobu exclaimed. The was silence for a moment. "She loves me?" Came Kentaro's voice again, more confused than ever. "Yes, she does... She wants to see you." Shinobu replied. "Well. I guess I can't refuse a girl who loves me! I'll be right over." He told her. She hung up the phone and looked at it. She slowly started to smile... A crooked, evil smile. 


	5. Conclusion

Parasites Part Five "Oh no..." Naru sounded a little annoyed. Keitaro noticed she was looking towards the door of the coffee shop they were in. Kentaro had just walked in. "I'm sure he's just here to get something." Keitaro reassured her. Unfortunately, by the time he had gotten it out of his mouth, Kentaro was already walking over. "Heeey. I was wondering where you guys were!" He chuckled. Keitaro stood up and looked at him hard. "What do you want?" Kentaro held his hands out in front of him. "Whoa! Whats wrong with you?" "Where did you come from?" Keitaro asked cautiously. Kentaro shrugged. "I was home..." Naru slowly stood up. "But that doesn't make any sense..." She told him. Kentaro looked left and right before bending forward. "Listen..." He whispered. "I know about those things that are around... Those little green things... I know how to get rid of them. All you gotta do is come with me..." Naru and Keitaro exchanged glances before following Kentaro out to his car. Kentaro climbed into the driver's seat while Keitaro and Naru sat in the back. "So, how did you know we were here?" Keitaro asked. "It was a hunch. I knew you wouldn't be at Hinata-Sou." He responded. After a few minutes of driving, Kentaro reached the turn which led to Hinata-Sou... And he turned off onto it. Keitaro leaned forward quickly. "K-Kentaro!?" "Shut up. Stay seated." He told him. After a few seconds, he came to a stop in front of Hinata- Sou. Everyone was standing outside looking at the car. "Keitaro... I'm scared..." Naru told him. The rear doors opened. Keitaro was pulled out by Motoko, and Naru was pulled out by Mitsune. "We'll throw them in with the other one for now." Motoko said. The two were dragged to the top floor of Hinata-Sou and put in Motoko's room. On the floor, all tied up, was Kanako. The two girls dropped Keitaro and Naru and got on top of them. They then started to tie them up. After a few minutes they were laying on the ground unable to move freely. Motoko and Mitsune had left, closing the door behind them. "Kanako... ?" Keitaro asked. His half-sister turned her head towards him. "What?" She asked softly. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "What about me?!" Naru stammered. Keitaro looked at the two girls, wondering who to pay attention to.  
  
"Okay, Hinata-Sou is ours." Motoko told the others, who were all sitting on the furniture. "We can't stay here forever..." Mutsumi informed her. Motoko nodded. "I know. Soon, we will have absorbed so much from our hosts that they're bodies will be too weak." Kentaro spoke up next. "There are only a few of us... But this entire planet of primates is hardly enough for one of us..." Motoko sat down and started to think. "Well... We've been bounded together by fate, and I'll be damned if we're going to have to fight each other for hosts on this pathetic planet." Shinobu looked at her. "So what are we going to do? We can't leave..." "Well.. We could build a craft using our hosts." Motoko answered. Mitsune smiled. "Thats a good idea. But it would have to be small." Motoko shook her head. "Not really. With our superior intellect, we will be able to create a craft that this species of primates wouldn't even think could ever exist... A craft that will continuously nourish their bodies." Kentaro nodded. "I see... Our hosts are larger and stronger then us. So if we find a way to keep our hosts without sucking them dry, then we will be able to go anywhere we want! We could find infinite hosts!" Mutsumi smiled. "We may have just started a new revolution for our species..." Motoko shook her head. "Nevermind that. We need to get to work."  
  
Keitaro looked over as the door slid open. Motoko walked in with a tray. On it were three bowls. She set it down in the middle of the floor. "There you go. Nourishment." Naru looked at her in bewilderment. "How are we going to eat that!?" Motoko shrugged. "You'll find a way." With that, she turned and left, closing the door behind her. "Just great.. We've been tied up by little parasites attached to our friends... And now they're treating us like scum!" Keitaro shouted. Kanako smiled. "At least they're letting us live."  
  
It had taken a few hours (they really do have superior intellect!) and now the craft was complete. "Looks good..." Motoko said, proud of what they had accomplished. "Hold it!" Everyone turned to see Keitaro, Naru and Kanako. "How did you get free!?" Motoko asked furiously. Keitaro smiled. "Naru's long nails." "Keitaro!" Naru scowled. "Well, it doesn't matter. Your too late." Motoko said. "We're about to take off." "Don't you even think it!" Keitaro told her. But, just as he got it out of his mouth, they all turned and ran into the craft. "Keitaro! Do something!" Kanako shouted. Keitaro started to run towards the craft. The door went up... He was getting closer... It started to rise... He was closer... ! It was flying away! He was getting further away... And... It was gone.  
  
Keitaro adjusted his glasses and looked at the paper. "Okay. We now have another person auditioning for... Kentaro." Naru, Kanako and Keitaro looked as a man with grey hair walked onto the stage in front of them. "Okay, prove to us that you'd make a good Kentaro replacement. One that the viewers wouldn't even notice was a different guy!" The man cleared his throat before speaking. "I did not have sexual relations with that woman." Kentaro shrugged. "Okay, your better than... Bob Dole... Whats your name?" "Bill Clinton." The man anwered. Keitaro nodded. "Alright. Your hired." Naru looked at the paper now. "Hmmm... Next is someone auditioning for Motko." Out walked a middle aged black woman. "Show us what you've got." Naru told her. "Alright. Welcome back to the Motoko Winfrey show. Today, we're talking with young girls who are recovering from situations where they were sexually abused by young men wearing glasses. But first... I would like to suggest you read a book I picked up called Kendo: The New Age Way. Its a very interesting book.. No, its the best book I ever read. I think you should pick it up. Its by Bill Cosby, costs only $9.99... You can't beat a bargain like that." Kanako shrugged. "She beats Rosie O'Donnell." Keitaro nodded. "I'm not sure if Seta should be replaced though. I mean... He's still here you know." Naru smiled. "But Richard Simmons really wants the role..."  
  
Keitaro walked into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He sat down at the table beside Kaolla Suu. "Keitaro! Did you know that Seta is here?" Naru asked. Just then, Seta walked in. "Hello friends! I found a looooovely new site to excavate! Why don't you come with me!?" Motoko nodded. "I read a book about that site. And let me tell you, it was the best book I ever read. I think we hould check it out." "Well, lets go! Grab those bums, everyone!" Seta shouted. 


End file.
